


Spring an Arcee

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Prime Blood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{you don't need to  know my AU to enjoy}<br/>Inspired by youtube tributes and the conflict between Arcee+Springer or Arcee+Hot Rod/Rodimus.</p><p>Springer is tired of knowing where he stands with Arcee.  He can guess, he can ponder or even assume. But damnit he needs the truth! He knows how HE feels, but he has GOT to know:  Does Arcee love him, or Rod or both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring an Arcee

   The last round sends rock and dirt raining down on them both.  "Slag it, Arcee, we have to fall back."   ****  
"Go, I'll cover you."  She doesn't even turn to him, but keeps her focus on the target.  Springer knows she is no match for the advancing troops.  He keeps firing over her head at them as well.  
      "Springer!  Arcee!  Fall back.  NOW!"  Pilot Sideswipe orders through the com.  
      "Come on Arcee!  Let's go." Springer orders once again  
        "Is everyone aboard?"   she continues firing.  Then she feels him pressing up behind her.  
      "No.  You and I are still out here.  Let's go."   Before she can retort, Springer sees the streak go across their position.  It's too late.  They will be lucky to make the shuttle.  He can hear the shuttle engines warming up while the enemy round is coming right at them.  Arcee didn't see it.  Springer wraps his arm around her waist and with a turn, manages to get her out of the round's sights.  

       The blast to their shielding boulder blows it to bits.  Now he has her pinned to the ground under his weight and all the remains of the boulder come raining down on them both.  "We're leaving."  His tone leaves no room for argument.    
       He starts to rise.  They both hear it.  Someone is very close.  They both aim their weapons at the sound.   Unintentionally, their arms arc side by side and fire in unison.  Springer doesn't trust Arcee to flee.  He latches his arm to her waist securing her to his torso.  "Now," he continues the order.  They fire in unison with him pulling her back along with him towards the shuttle.  Their own retreating barrage holds off the enemy, a bit.

          Springer sees Sunstreaker firing from the open door of the shuttle already lifting off the ground.  Springer shoves Arcee into the shuttle and with a couple last shots, leaps in himself.  Sunstreaker slams the button, securing the shuttle door.  Sunstreaker shoots Springer a warning look, _You both are going to get it from command._   Springer nods.  Sunstreaker turns away to help with flight operations in the buffeting barrage.

         Springer brushes the dirt from his shoulders and looks over at Arcee in warning.  She turns away from his gaze and brushes her own dirt away.  She can't face him.  The flight back is silent except for the report Sideswipe has to give Kup and Prime about being late.  He even shoots a look over his shoulder to both Arcee and Springer.  He is mad.

  
~~

       When the shuttle lands back at the temporary base, most every one has disembarked.  Sunstreaker shoots his warning look to Springer once more.  Sideswipe shoves himself between  Arcee and Springer trying to exit, "Last one on has to clean the shuttle.  I want it spotless."  Then he leaves.    
      Arcee doesn't face Springer.  She knows _she_ is responsible for Springer being last.  She takes a step towards the door.  
       Springer puts a tender hand to her elbow turning her face him.  But his other hand is angry as it slams the shuttle door switch.  Arcee jumps at his force to the wall.  He thrusts himself away from her.  
       "Slag it Arcee!"    
       She doesn't say anything.  Then she watches as he goes to an empty barrel and kicks it clear across the empty cargo hold.  She jumps back against the shuttle wall and watches him carefully.  
       Keeping his back to her and fighting for control of his voice he asks, "Who is it?"  
      She doesn't answer.  So he only turns his head over his shoulder, but pins her to the wall with his gaze, "Tell me.  Who is it?"  
      "Who is what?"  She asks almost frightened.  
       His smile is very charming, "Don't play dumb with me, Arcee.  Because I know exactly how smart you are.  Tell me, who is it?"  
       Arcee tries to act confused, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Springer."  
  
        He slowly strides towards her.  Each step punctuates a question, "Is it him?   _Was_ it him?  Or is it me? Or is it someone else?  I need to know.  I'm tired of the games, Arcee.  Who is it?"  Now he is standing directly in front of her.  She tries to step away, but he presses one forearm to the wall beside her head.  She tries to turn the other way, and he blocks that path with the other forearm. Damn he is handsomely imposing.  
        "I really have no idea what you are talking about."  She tries to put up her defensive shield against her emotions.  But he bends ever so slightly at the hip and keeping his arms in place, bringing him face to face with her.  Now she is optic to optic with him.  She can't move her head.  She can't move her body.  And now she can't move her gaze from his intense and gorgeous stare.  
        "Who are you in love with?" His breath is hot, and intoxicating with jealousy.  
         She closes her optics and nervously laughs, "Yeah, right.  Who said I'm in love?"  
        Springer takes one finger and tenderly draws it from her forehead and down the side of her face making her melt. "Arcee, you are a terrible liar.  Even to yourself."    
      He can see her body softening.  She puts her hands to his chest to push him away, but his words halt her.  "Everyone knows you are in love.  We all know it."  Her fingers dig into his chest. "We can all see it."   Now her knees are weak and she has to hold onto him for support.  But touching him only make her weaker. He knows this.  He leans in to put his lips only inches from hers.  "I have to know.  Is it me, or is it him?"  
        She can barely breath, "Who?"  
       He likes that she is off guard.  He smiles.  His smile brushes his lips against hers.  Her chin lifts up into his kiss.  She wants more, and presses forward,  but he denies her with a single word:  "Rodimus."    
  
        This time she does manage to push him back.  Springer lets her up.  He wants to watch her reaction.  
        "What are you talking about?" She tries to act like his touch hasn't effected her.  But he clearly sees she is frazzled.  
       "Everyone wants to know.  Who are you in love with?  Is it Rodimus Prime?  We all know you had history with Hot Rod."  
       She pushes that thought away with a hand, "Ancient history."  
       "So?  Are you in love with Rodimus?"

         Arcee takes a deep breath and gathers her wits.  Crossing her arms over her chest, she finds the courage to face him. "It's no one's business.  You guys are all mean to talk such slag about me in the wash racks.  Go find some other 'Bot's name to drag through the slime."  
       She strides towards the door trying to take control of the conversation.  Springer intercepts her bodily. "Like Primus it's not my business!"  His hand hides the button before she can release the door.  
       "Let me go, Springer."  She almost pleads.  
        Since she has collided with him, he leans his mouth down next to her ear. Like a seductive viper, he softly hisses, "Why?"  
       "Primus," she hisses back and swallows hard. She takes a deep breath yanking her head from his lips reach. "Why are my feelings any business of yours?" She manages to shoot an angry look at him and turn away.  
          In a flash, his arms are holding her back to his full front.  One hand is splayed across her belly pressing her firmly back against his hips.  His other hand ever so tenderly cups her cheek, turning her head to look up at him over her shoulder.  He bends his face over hers again, "Because I'm in love with you.  But I would never stand in your way of true happiness if it is with someone else."    
        Then to seal the conversation, he kisses her boldly-hotly.  He can feel her body turn into his arms as she kisses him back.  But he won't let her use him.  If she is in love with Rod, he won't let her use his affections while longing for another.  He steps back swiftly and releases the door.  "Go.  I have work to do."  He turns his back on her.    
         Arcee is left shaking as she returns to the base.  Rodimus see her and approaches. He gives her a curious look to her frazzled appearence.  Arcee adverts her optics from him quickly.  They pass with out a word.

~~~  
        That night, Blaster has give a dance in the cargo bay.  Arcee wasn't going to attend, but she could find no good excuse to bow out. Arcee tries to put herself in a corner to avoid everyone.  Now that Springer has revealed there are rumors going on about her, she wants to hide as much as possible. She doesn't like the feeling that everyone could be watching and judging her.    
      Finally she decides, she can't do this anymore.  Lowering her head, she heads for the door.  Keeping her eyes down cast, she finds the door way.  She is almost across the threshold when she bumps into two 'Bots on their way in.  She doesn't lift her head,  She's staring right at their orange and green chests.  Her breath is caught.  
       "Excuse me," she mutters.    
       Rodimus is all smiles, "Hey, come on Arcee.  The party is just starting.  Come join us!"  There's just a tinge of old Hot Rod in the voice.    
       Springer's gleam is just a little too charming.  He set this up.  He wanted her to see Springer and Rod right next to each other.  Springer cups her elbow again, "Yes, come on, Arcee.  Don't disappoint Blaster."  He manages to turn her back into the room.    
      Rod can see her nervous and remembers her looking upset earlier in the day, "Are you alright, Arcee?"    
      Springer lets go of her arm eyeing her to answer their friend and Prime.  Arcee just nods silently.

         Then they play a slow song.  Arcee once again tries to move away.  This time Springer moves in a little bolder.  He tucks an arm around her waist but asks Rod directly, "Do you want to dance with Arcee?"  
        Rod shakes his head, "No, you go ahead.  I need to find Kup anyways."  
        Springer jokes, "No work tonight, Rod!"  
        "Yeah, well just tell that to the 'Cons."  He chuckles and wanders away.

        So now Springer has Arcee in his arms, in a crowded room.  He holds her close.  She has limited choices.  Make a scene.  Tell him the truth.  Try to hide the truth, and pray he doesn't see through her.  She drops her forehead to his chest to hide her face.  But that only brings her the comfort she has been so longing for.  She could be comfortable right here wrapped up in the speedy helicopter's arms.  
          Springer knows he's been a bit of a jerk putting her in such a position. He loves her, and doesn't want to truly hurt her, it's just driving him crazy. He knows he needs to make amends or he will never get his answer.  So with a tender hand, he soothes her spine. "Have you thought about my question?"  He asks her softly in the audio so no one else will hear.  
         "The past is gone."  She tries to divert the answer.  
         Springer turns her so she can see Rodimus, "And what if he was to come back?"  
         Arcee turns her head back to his chest tracing his Autobot shield. "I don't have time for love.  It only brings pain."  
       "I don't agree."  He turns them and then with a gentle hand turns her head to look at Sideswipe and Casey very much in love in a tender embrace dancing.  
        "I'm not them."  Arcee lifts her head and starts to pull away from him.   
        Springer's frustration is at it's end, and he drop his hands to his sides, "They are right!  You are such a warrior goddess."  
        Arcee is offended. "HEY! What is that supposed to mean?"  
       Springer smiles and smooths his hands around her upper arms knowing maybe that was a bit harsh on his part. "I don't have a problem with you being a warrior.  That is very attractive, after all."  
       She softens seeing him trying. "But?"  
       "You always have to have the upper hand.  You can't give an inch.  You can't let go.  You don't let anyone in."    
       Arcee gasps at him hitting the truth.  
       Then he can't help it, he just can't take it one more moment!  He steps forward. Once again he hovers over her wrapping an arm tightly around her hip, splaying the fingers on her thigh.  His other arm holds her across the shoulders pressing her chest to his.  She tilts her head up to him in defiance.  "Love.  Arcee.  What about love?"   She can feel the words rumble from his chest against hers.  She steers her head away from him.  But who does she see:  Rod.  His words lower into her heart.  "I'll ask you once again.  Is it him or me?"  
   
        Arcee whips her head back to Springer in anger, "Prime must be protected.  I can't watch another Prime die.  Can you?"  
      Springer leans in again.  This time Arcee is curl against him.  He seethes, "It's everybody's job to protect him.  Not you alone.  So answer me.  Do you love him?"  
       Now it's her turn to seethe, "What does it matter who I love?"  
       "Because maybe one of us wants to love you back.  Why can't you let some one love you?"  
      She has to curl an arm around his neck, or fall over.  Her other arm is wrapped tightly around his waist. "I don't want to be in love."  He can see the tears brimming in her eyes.  "I can't go through what they have.  I can't lose you.  It would kill me.  I can't let myself love."  
       "Will you let me love you?"  
       "No."  she whispers.  "I won't die and break your spark, too."  
        He captures her lips against the lie while his arms crush her to his body.  She's clinging to him.  He cups the back of her head, tighter.  He will not let her escape again.  He will not let her retreat within.  Certainly not now that he has gotten an answer from her.  Arcee's hand also turns to cup the back of his head finishing off her confirmation of love for him.  
       With out breaking the kiss he lifts her into his arms.  The dance floor goes silent. They all see is Arcee (the Warrior Goddess) and Springer (The Brazen SIC Wrecker Commander)  locked in a very deep passionate kiss.  Rodimus strides over to them with a smirk.  
       "Springer?"  
        Springer lifts his lips, but not his gaze from Arcee, "I should have done this a long time ago.  Arcee you are coming into my quarters."  
        Arcee turns her head into his neck too weak to seriously protest, "No, I'm not."  
      Springer turns her tighter against himself, "Don't be a fool, Arcee.  I need you by my side every moment I can.  I will not regret another day without you."  
       She whispers, "Alright, Springer.  I will let you love me."  
      "And you will tell me you love me in your own way."  Springer doesn't even acknowledge Rod.    
  
           All night, Springer and Arcee stay locked in his quarters finally letting their sparks out.  Finally sharing their fears and delights in boding.  Never once, do they break physical contact with each other, only letting sparks retreat to rest.

  
            When they don't respond to the briefing the next morning, Rodimus uses his override on Springer's quarters.  He finds them in a most intimnet of positions.  It makes his own spark desire for his own lost mate.  
          They are both asleep.  Springer has Arcee's lower leg tightly tucked between his own.  Her upper leg is drawn over his hip and held in place by a caressing hand to her hip, fingers splayed on her rump.  Arcee's chest is pressed tightly to Springer's with her upper arm pulled under and around his shoulder.  Her lower arm is tucked under his neck and clasping the back of head so his face is pressed forehelm to forehelm.  If either one opened their optics, they would see the other's.  With a tiny stir, Springer's lips latch onto hers.  Arcee's hip moves ever so slightly, Springer moans in desire as they are still connected below.

         Rodimus can see the love making is starting again.  As if it ever stopped!  He backs out of the doorway and reseals the door.  He flushes remembering his own love making with his wife and the desires that created their children.  He starts to return to the war room.  But his mind is wandering and bumps into Kup.  
        "Is Springer going to show?"  Kup asks.  Rodimus silently shakes his head.  "And why not?"  Kup is mad.  
         Rodimus doesn't face him.  "Leave them be. Three day leave, as medically required."  Kup falls beside Rodimus as they head down the hall.  Kup can see that Rodimus is distracted.  But Kup also knows better than to ask what is on Prime's mind.  
        "Well it's about fragg'n time those two bonded!"  
         Well that Rodimus CAN laugh to.

 

Cascade:  Every Time We Touch

 


End file.
